


Ride

by hereforfood



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, What else is new, im back with more smut, its still kind of fluffy, shuhua is still a bottom, soojin is still a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfood/pseuds/hereforfood
Summary: Soojin and Shuhua have sex...that's it.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 19
Kudos: 255





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> With the strap, ladies and gentlemen.
> 
> Also, it goes without saying that I’m completely corrupted now. Sorry. I wrote, not one piece of smut, but two, and the second one’s a sequel (well, a loose sequel, but it’s the thought that counts, even if the thought it...just...filthy).
> 
> Oh, also, also: I said that Shuhua was a service bottom in the first fic (in the tags), uh, I may have gotten my labels mixed lol. She’s more of a “service top” than anything, with the way that I write her. Which means she’s basically a bottom in disguise. Anyway, onto the story!

The bands that held the strap-on in place were snug against Shuhua’s skin. She stood in the middle of their room, just at the foot of their bed, Soojin’s stare keeping her still. Shuhua wasn’t sure she could ever get over the ridiculousness of wearing a fake dick. She barely resisted the urge to helicopter it, though it was easy to forget the absurdness, seeing Soojin— clad in black lingerie, stockings, and garters tight to her skin and nothing else. She supposed that when it was associated with her girlfriend, well, it was like Pavlov said— Shuhua’s mouth was already watering.

Soojin sauntered forward, her steps almost elegant with their fluidity. She settled a hand against Shuhua’s chest, nudging her backward. Shuhua followed, the back of her knees hitting the bed, forcing her to sit. She swallowed, seeing Soojin tower over her.

A hand went to Shuhua’s jawline, Soojin’s thumb caressing it, and her other hand to the dildo. Shuhua watched as Soojin’s hand gripped it, running along its length. She couldn’t help lifting her hips a bit to the motion.

“Shu,” She called. Shuhua looked up, Soojin cocked an eyebrow. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

“Y-yeah,” Shuhua coughed out. Her throat was suddenly dry.

Soojin sized her up for a moment— or maybe she was taking the sight of her in, wearing her own set of lingerie— the simple lace white bra and panties against her creamy skin. Soojin’s eyes flickered along her body before she settled with a nod.

“Move,” She nodded to the head of the bed. Shuhua scooted, her movements jittery. Soojin followed, perching herself on the other woman’s thighs, just before where the dildo jut from her legs. Shuhua shimmied her hips, making the faux organ wiggle. She sent the taller woman a wide grin, to which Soojin responded with a roll of her eyes.

“ _Stop_ ,” Though Shuhua could hear the laughter in her tone.

“What?” Shuhua tilted her head. 

“You know what!” Soojin actually let a smile peek through as she slapped at Shuhua’s leg. Shuhua retracted the limb giggling. She stopped, seeing that familiar intensity in Soojin’s eyes again.

The taller woman dipped forward, running a hand over Shuhua’s thighs pushing forward until their faces were close, noses nearly touching. Shuhua shivered.

“You’re not allowed to move unless I say, okay?” Shuhua nodded. Soojin advanced forward, slotting their lips together. She pulled back abruptly with a snicker. “You can kiss me, Shu,” Shuhua grew red, a flustered smile reaching her face.

“Oh, right,” Soojin leaned in again, and Shuhua returned the kiss with equal fervor.

It was soft, starting with pecks slowly escalating— Shuhua let out a small groan. She could only imagine how the red lipstick Soojin wore was certainly smearing against her own lips. The hand that she lifted to cup Soojin’s neck was slammed back onto the bed. Soojin pulled back, a glare directed at Shuhua.

“No hands,” Soojin reminded her, punctuating the statement with one last chaste kiss, her tongue peeking out to lick at Shuhua’s bottom lip.

“Sorry,” Shuhua whimpered.

Soojin’s lips trailed from her cheeks, down to her neck, where she nipped and licked at the skin. Shuhua felt tugging at the harness and looked down to see Soojin holding the dildo. Soojin sighed, letting the plastic tease her, the tip already glistening with her fluids. Shuhua felt like she was hyperventilating already.

Soojin lifted her head from her neck again and pulled Shuhua into another kiss, drowning out the low moan that had escaped her lips. She must’ve hit a particularly sensitive area if the sigh that she breathed into Shuhua’s mouth was any indication. Shuhua returned it and attempted to buck her hips, though it was thwarted by Soojin pinning her down again. She gave her a sharp look before continuing, now grinding more fluidly against Shuhua’s lap.

Soojin was the one using her. So, why did Shuhua feel like she was about to snap, the tension coiled in her stomach too much for her to bear?

Her breaths came out in pants, as she watched her girlfriend dip the tip of the toy into herself again, letting it slip out, hitting her clit, moving through her folds. Soojin moaned, falling forward, this time, letting her head hit Shuhua’s shoulder. Shuhua shivered at the feeling of her breath hitting her damp skin, Soojin’s nails coming to her back to dig into the soft flesh there as she continued rocking against the strap.

“Ah, fuck,” Soojin whined into her ear. Shuhua fisted the sheets beside her, willing herself not to touch Soojin. She could barely keep her hips still, watching Soojin’s tantalizing rhythm.

Her eyes didn’t know where to settle. They mapped the lines of Soojin’s face, watching the way she scrunched her eyebrows and bit at her lip, stifling moans. She pulled her gaze along Soojin’s lithe body, tracing the tattoos she could see. From the small heart that was stamped on her shoulder down to the red cherry near her hip, shining with sweat, she could practically taste the saltiness of it against her tongue.

Shuhua nearly choked when Soojin raked a hand through her hair, disturbing the fringe on her forehead that lay damp. Her hand trailed down to cup her own breast— she sighed, thumbing at the nipple.

“J-Jin,” Shuhua breathed out. Soojin’s eyes fluttered open, glazed over with lust. “I wanna touch—” Soojin’s left hand fell to the bed, finding Shuhua’s, and intertwined their fingers. She shook her head.

“Not yet,” Her grip tightened as she continued to rub against the strap, her movements becoming jerkier.

“Oh god—” She choked out, her thighs tightening around Shuhua's. Her hips jolted, the action punctuated by harsh breaths. Shuhua watched, enamored, as Soojin collapsed against her, chest heaving. After a moment, Soojin pressed a kiss against Shuhua’s shoulder, looking up to hold the younger woman’s gaze.

They fell into another kiss, their lips languidly moving against one another. Soojin pulled at Shuhua’s bottom lip, the nip of teeth producing a groan from Shuhua.

It wasn’t long until Soojin’s hips rocked forward again.

Soojin pulled their intertwined hands, placing Shuhua’s against her hip. “Please, touch me,” Shuhua bit her lip, her other hand mirroring the other. Her fingers dug into the skin, guiding Soojin into a slow grind.

Shuhua leaned forward to finally kiss that shoulder tattoo that was taunting her. She ran her tongue along the ink, moaning at the taste of her, the warmth of her skin heavy against her tongue. She let her lips trail over to her breasts, capturing her nipple and swirling her tongue around it.

“Shuhua,” Soojin ran a hand through her hair, grasping the strands to pull her head up.

“Please, please—” Soojin wept into her ear as Shuhua pulled her hips against hers. The unhurried pace was killing Shuhua, but it was making her drool, seeing Soojin fall apart like this in her hands.

“What do you need, baby?”

“Fuck, inside, please,” And Shuhua couldn’t really say no to that. Her hand went to the base of the dildo— she slid it up and down Soojin’s slit a couple of times, Soojin gasping when she caught her clit, and gently prodded at her entrance.

“Like this?”

“Shuhua, please,” Soojin’s voice was raw, nearly sobbing as her nails dug into her shoulder. Shuhua lifted her hips, gently pushing the head of the dildo forward, past the ring of muscle. Soojin, impatient as ever, swallowed up the rest of its length, sitting down until her ass was flush against Shuhua. Soojin cried out, a small ‘ah’, erupting from her mouth.

“I know baby,” Shuhua smoothed a hand down Soojin’s back.

Soojin rocked her hips, “Fuck,” She whimpered, her hands scrambled for purchase along Shuhua’s skin. She dug her nails into Shuhua’s shoulder blades, letting out another choked moan when Shuhua tilted her hips forward again. Their movements quickened, with Shuhua matching Soojin’s thrusts. Shuhua moaned, watching the way that the dildo slid inside of her with ease. Soojin whimpered every time she would bottom out.

“Lay down,” Soojin pushed at Shuhua’s chest. Shuhua complied, laying flat.

Soojin’s hands went to Shuhua’s stomach as she maintained the steady rhythm, her breath getting heavier. When her hips started to jerk, Shuhua’s hand crawled down her body, her thumb circling at Soojin’s clit. Soojin didn’t last long after, hitting her climax with an unabashed moan falling from her lips, Shuhua’s name butchered by her lack of breath. Shuhua grabbed one of her hands, pulling Soojin against her, letting her lay atop her.

“Good?” Shuhua’s voice was still thick with arousal. Soojin nodded weakly against her chest, and Shuhua let out a small giggle.

“Hm?” Shuhua shook her head.

“Cute,” She poked Soojin’s cheek, who promptly batted her hand away.

Soojin rolled them over to lay on their sides, still connected by the strap-on. Shuhua didn’t quite want to take it out of Soojin yet, and Soojin didn’t seem to mind, as she hiked a leg over Shuhua’s hip. Shuhua’s heart swelled at the sight of her girlfriend, cheeks flushed, lipstick smudged just around the edges, eyes closed blissfully. She let a hand cup Soojin’s cheek and ran a thumb over her lower lip. She moved forward to plant kisses on her face— on her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks. When she pulled away, Soojin’s eyes were open again. She leaned in to kiss Shuhua, their lips resting against each other more than anything.

Their string of lazy kisses were paused momentarily by a soft moan leaving Soojin’s mouth. Her hips canted against the dildo that still lay inside of her. Shuhua’s hand naturally fell to her side, nails lightly scratching against the soft skin, little red trails appearing in their wake. She rolled them again so that she was hovering atop Soojin.

Shuhua stroked Soojin’s cheek, moving stray strands of hair away from her face. The shorter woman adjusted herself, letting the strap fall deeper into Soojin until she bottomed out. Soojin’s head lolled back, a quiet whine leaving her mouth.

“One more baby, I know you can do it,” Shuhua rasped, her hands gliding over damp skin, finally settling them on her waist. 

Shuhua kept the dildo sunk to the hilt, slowly circling her hips. Soojin’s twitched, jerking into the motion.

“Fuck,” She panted. “Shuhua,” her hands grabbed at the smaller woman until she was laying against her. Shuhua licked and kissed at the crook of her neck.

She continued the slow ministrations, with Soojin’s hips rocking with her every now and then until Soojin tensed again. She wrapped her legs around Shuhua, encouraging her to move just a bit faster. Shuhua started fucking her earnest, pulling her hips against her own. The slapping noises were lewd but only encouraged Shuhua to push harder more, her own breath coming short from the activity.

Suddenly, Soojin’s body grew taut— her back bowing, hips tilting just enough to have the dildo sink even further into her. Shuhua wished she could feel the way that her walls were clenching, but this was enough, the image of Soojin underneath her like this (perfect was the only word that came to mind when she thought of Soojin). 

Shuhua kept slowly thrusting even after Soojin collapsed, only stopping when the taller woman pushed her away. When the dildo slipped out of her, Soojin let out a whimper. Shuhua let her help unfasten the straps from her legs and once the harness was flung to the floor (Shuhua didn’t want to worry about it right now), she collapsed beside Soojin. Soojin pulled her into an embrace, slotting their legs together.

“Do you want me to…?” Soojin’s voice was gruff. It made Shuhua feel all warm and gooey inside. She shook her head, laying it against Soojin’s chest.

“I’m fine, tired,” Shuhua slurred. Soojin chuckled, carding a hand through her hair.

“Sleep, baby,” Shuhua hummed. Her fingers stumbled over Soojin’s skin, up her arm to that heart tattoo.

“Love you,” She traced the outline before closing her eyes and snuggling further into Soojin’s arms.

“Yeah, love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really popped off on this one didn’t I…?
> 
> But, wow, I actually wrote another piece of smut! That’s some character development for me, huh? I went from not writing smut to writing a collection of it (if you can call two a collection), how nice. Though I don’t think I’m gonna write another smut fic in a bit, I’d like to write something a bit more...story centric for (G)I-DLE (watch me write another smut fic lmao).
> 
> Anyway, I appreciate any comments and feedback I can get! So, to those few brave souls out there that wanna comment on my smut, I thank you! (To the others, I won’t hold it against you lmao).


End file.
